moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Bull
The is a hostile in . It gives 1000 Gold, 100 Food, and 1000 XP when killed. Technical * The Bull wanders about the world aimlessly, behaving very similarly to the Cow or almost any other passive AI, but if the Bull sees a Player, it will speed up and begin to chase the Player, trying to kill the Player. * The bull will only target the person who delt the most recent damage so if somebody else hits a Bull while it is chasing you with any , then the Bull will target the other Player unless you hit it again. * If any part of the Bull touches the player, it will deal 20 damage to the Player. ** However, if the Bull is in a Pit Trap, it deals no damage. * The Bull has a 1,800 HP, 18 times more than a player, who has only 100 HP. * Killing a Bull will give 1000 Gold and 100 Food. * The Bull can be affected by Boost Pads, , or anything a normal Player interacts with. *The Bull cannot be damaged by other mobs Strategy * The Bull, though very fast, is not very maneuverable. Use quick, sudden movements to dodge the Bull's attacks and hit it with your from the side. * Use Bull Mask to make the bull ignore you. Then trap it and kill it using the strategy below. * Try trapping the Bull in a Pit Trap, then placing a next to it to quickly finish it. * If you don't have a trap, try luring the Bull in-between two Trees or some other . The Bull cannot fit through small openings, but will still try to chase you through it. This will allow you to kill the Bull without it hitting you. * You could also make a blockade with or in the River and place a Platform or equip Flipper Hat right in front of them. Then use a Repeater Crossbow or something like that to finish them off. You can also use a Polearm or Katana to deal higher damage, but the walls aren't guaranteed to hold with those, and then you'll have an angry Bull after you that wants nothing more than to gore you alive. If you position yourself just right, you can hit the bull, while avoiding being hit yourself. * Kill the Bull with a Hunting Bow or its variants in order to gather resources with that weapon and grind for a Gold Hunting Bow. * You can try killing it using the "Circle Trick". Since it moves in a circle you can attack it from the sides where it cannot attack you. * The Bat is a great choice to kill the bull because of its heavy knockback, fast DPS, and long range. Trivia * A bull will not chase you if it has never seen you move since you spawned. Stopping when you see one is no use since it has the field of view of a regular player. Turning and hitting still count. * If you stop moving while a bull chases you and move to the side of its trajectory, there is a chance it will circle you due to the bull's slow turning. If this happens, place a pit trap in its path and you will trap it. Also, it can be used as a guard. * The Bull is the only animal to have a 2 next to its name in the game files. The bull with a 1 on its name is Bully. Notice that the Bull is usually seen as the normal bull, but for some reason, it has a 2 instead of a 1. * It's the first ever added to the game. History * 0.78 - Changed Name From "Big Bull" to just "Bull" (Secret Update) * 0.76 - Changed Bull AI, Fixed Bull AI Glitch * 0.75 - Adjusted AI * 0.74 - Added Bull Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/animals/bull_2.png